In the field of firearms, the AK-47 (“AK-47”) and AR-15 (“AR-15”) rifles are well-known. The AK-47 rifle has a reputation among some as being of relatively simple design, of fairly compact size, relatively inexpensive and straightforward to manufacture, and easy to clean and maintain. The ruggedness and reliability of the AK-47 rifle are well known, and may result from several factors, including a relatively large gas piston within an external piston/cylinder system and generous clearances between moving parts, which together, allow the AK-47 rifle to tolerate significant foreign matter and fouling before failing to cycle after firing a round of ammunition. However, in certain situations, this reliability may come at the cost of accuracy, as the wider tolerances may not allow for the precision and consistency available in other rifle designs. Additionally, other features may impinge on accuracy, such as the rigid attachment of the AK-47's cylinder/piston system to its barrel and the use of separate parts for various features.
The AR-15 rifle is relatively lightweight and accurate, as compared to the AK-47 rifle, and is generally built to stricter tolerances. Also, it includes a barrel claimed to be effectively free-floating, with a bolt carrier and bolt serving in effect as a movable cylinder and stationary piston, as compared to the external cylinder/piston system used by the AK-47 rifle. Instead of directing exhaust gases into a cylinder/piston assembly, the AR-15 rifle includes a self-loading mechanism actuated by the venting of a metered portion of propellant gases (created upon firing a round of ammunition) directly to the bolt carrier. However, such AR-15 rifle gas system may be more prone to introduction of fouling substances into the working mechanism of the rifle, potentially resulting in degraded reliability and/or enhanced cleaning requirements.
Therefore, there exists a need for a relatively lightweight firearm system with improved reliability and accuracy.